Gorillaz oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A mature collection of oneshots for the Gorillaz, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. All grown up

All grown up

"Mornin' baby girl"

"'Ello little luv"

"'Ey Lass"

It was the same every morning as Noodle headed into the kitchen for breakfast, the rest of the band greeting her the same way they had ever since she had arrived in the fed-ex crate fifteen or so years earlier

Normally their greetings barely phased her but now that she was a young fit age of twenty five they kinda grinded on her nerves, like they still saw her as the little girl she once was

Russel could be forgiven for it because he had always been a father figure to her and he had even once stated that she'd always be his little girl so his words barely affected her as she had long since began to see him as her actual father

Murdoc on the other hand was anything but fatherly, from the moment she had grown to the age of consent any paternal passion in Murdoc's eyes was quickly replaced with that of lust, despite the fact that he had never tried anything with her, most likely knowing that she could dislocate his arm and shove it up his arse without removing it from his torso if he made a pass at her, it didn't stop him from eyeing her up every chance he got making her skin crawl every time he ogled her

2D however was something else entirely, the lead guitarist openly welcoming any little pet name the vocalist gave her, his soft singing voice always sending her hear racing a little faster with every word and despite loving the almost brotherly tone of his voice he was the one that she wanted to see her as an adult most of all

Over the years of being part of the Gorrilaz Noodle's feelings towards 2D had changed a lot, at first he was just her caretaker as she took a while to grow close to any of her band members at first, after a few weeks of warming up to the others Noodle came to see 2D as an older brother figure/best friend as despite being over a decade older than her he had the same kind of humour as her and was immature as her to play with her and help her with pranks

When puberty hit though all thoughts of 2D being her big brother went straight out of the window as more carnal feelings and fantasies about the black eyed singer filled her mind, regularly having wet dreams and masturbation fantasies about 2D and even resorting to listening in whenever he brought a girl home, imagining it was her that he was fucking instead of the random groupie

And then the plastic beach incident happened as the band was forced to disband for several years and throughout those years away, four of them being in literal Hell, Noodle only found herself longing to be around 2D again, Russel would have been nice as well whilst Murdoc could go die in a ditch for all she cared and the moment she laid eyes on 2D after several long years away she had to fight the crippling urge to tackle him

As the band settled down for breakfast and to discuss their recording plan for the day Noodle was making plans of her own, she had suppressed her urges and desires for long enough and now that she was undeniably an adult she aimed to prove that she should be treated as one

Quickly eating Noodle then left to get dressed whilst the others headed to their recording studio to get set up, the guys much more comfortable than she was working in their underwear and night clothes

Not that she was planning on wearing anything conservative though, she had seduction on her mind and knowing 2D's type she couldn't get in his pants if she completely covered herself up selecting a pair of extremely small denim short shorts and a torn up vest that she had cut up even further to make it even smaller, the clothing only just covering her chest leaving her midriff completely exposed

"Let's see him resist this" she smirked taking a moment to imagine his reaction to her attire before picking a guitar and heading off towards the recording studio

Upon entering the recording studio Noodle got an immediate reaction but not exactly the one she had been wanting, Russel's pale empty eyes widening and Murdoc's jaw dropping at the sight of her clothing as she moved to sit on her amp connecting her guitar to it "baby girl, what the hell are you wearing?" the drummer gasped in shock, his paternal instincts flaring "go change immediately!"

"Russel, I love ya but I'm a grown woman, I can dress how I like" Noodle retorted without even looking up from her guitar as she tuned it

"Yeah come on Russ, Noodle's a big girl now, if she wants to show off what she's got more power to 'er I say" Murdoc added in a barely disguised lecherous tone only to immediately change it when Russel glared at him and growled "actually Russel has a point pet, maybe you should go cover up" he quickly corrected himself feeling Russel's angry eyes burning into the back of his skull making him swallow thickly

Smirking as Russel made Murdoc come as close as possible to shitting himself Noodle glanced at 2D to see his reaction, subtly biting her lip as she hoped to find him gawking at her with his jaw low

Only to find him reading a comic book whilst he waited for Russel and Murdoc to get ready, hell he probably didn't even notice her entering the room _"shit!"_ she cursed internally before clearing her throat to get the vocalists attention, borderline posing on the amp and biting her lip as she cocked her head slightly waiting for his reaction

"There you are luv, you're dressed up nice, ya going out after this?" he asked with a brotherly cheeky grin "if ya bring a guy back I'm gonna have to interrogate him, can't 'ave anyone 'urting my little luv"

Noodle's heart both fluttered and clenched at the singers words, both greatly appreciating how protective he was of her but on the other hand at that moment she'd honestly rather him punch out any man she brought back and take her for himself, not that he ever physically could though as the only fight 2D had ever won was because the guy who had taken a swing at him was so drunk that he had miss and fallen forward smashing his head in on a nearby table but honestly it just added to 2D's charm for Noodle

Deciding not to push it any further for the moment in case she accidentally turned Russel's paternal wrath onto 2D Noodle focused on her music, silently planning to try again the moment the session was over

After four long hours of mainly Murdoc shouting at 2D for mistakes that only he could hear the band called it a day much to Noodle's relief, the constant stopping and starting with Murdoc barking at 2D every few verses had been greatly grinding on her nerves and at that moment what she needed the most was a drink and a cigarette

Luckily for the guitarist 2D had the same idea as he pulled out his pack of smokes muttering about going outside for a bit to which Noodle promptly invited herself along, eagerly following the vocalist as once again he mistook her actions as innocent

Heading outside onto their flats balcony thanks to Russel's new 'no smoking in the damn house' rule 2D took a smoke between his teeth before offering Noodle the pack to which the guitarist leaned forward using her tongue and teeth to pull out a cigarette, an action that seemed a whole lot sexier when she planned it in her head but unfortunately 2D once again barely batted an eyelid over it, simply taking out his lighter to light his smoke before proceeding to light Noodle's

Taking a deep inhale each they both let out a content sigh, the warm smoke filling their lungs easing the stress of the disastrous recording session greatly lifting their moods, reclining back against the wall Noodle watched as 2D leaned back against the balcony barrier, his jet black eyes staring into space as he lost himself in his thoughts again allowing Noodle to let her eyes wander

" _He probably still thinks of me as his kid sister, I wonder how much he'd freak out if I just went down on him right here and now"_ she thought to herself as she eyed the vocalists groin, thanks to his penchant of walking around in his underwear first thing in the morning before fully waking up she had a general gist of what he was packing and honestly she was impressed especially for his build

Rolling her cigarette between her teeth watching how 2D exhaled smoke through his nose Noodle decided to go through with her place "hey Toochie" she purred to get his attention before taking out her cigarette and stubbing it out on her tongue hoping the action would be in some way attractive to him

"Hm? Yeah luv?" 2D asked wondering why Noodle had stubbed out her smoke two minutes after lighting it, the guitarist able to see her reflection in his inky black eyes as she took a step towards him

Before she could even remotely bend her knees though the door to the balcony burst open making them both jump "Face ache! Lighter! Now!" Murdoc barked holding out his grimy green hand, his own cigarette dangling from his teeth as he harshly snatched 2D's lighter from his grasp

"Awright Jesus! Don't 'ave to be a dick 'bout it" 2D complained to which Murdoc glared at him

"The fuck you call me pissant?!" the bassist snarled roughly shoving 2D nearly making him fall straight over the edge of the balcony if it wasn't for Noodle making a mad grab for his arm "you don't talk shit when you ain't shit yourself!"

"Hey back off asshole!" Noodle snapped shoving Murdoc hard in the chest as she pulled 2D upright, the sudden movement making Murdoc slam back against the door hard enough for it to open sending him sprawling out on his ass

Grunting as he landed hard Murdoc growled as he glared up at Noodle, his yellow bloodshot eyes glaring daggers at her only for her to simply shut down any aggression from him with a sharp glare of her own, realizing that he was just digging his own grave Murdoc got up and staggered up muttering under his breathe about 2D being a cunt leaving the pair alone on the balcony again

"Fucking prick" Noodle sighed annoyed that her plans had once again been foiled "you alright Toochie?"

"Aye I'm good, you know 'ow 'e is without his whiskey" 2D drawled back pressing a hand to his chest to try to will his heartrate to slow having genuinely believed that Murdoc was going to push him to his death "fucker stole my lighter" he then added with a sigh "can't even 'ave another fag, fuck me 'ead" he grunted as his hand flew to his temples, one of his many migraines coming on strong from the stress

Scowling darkly Noodle ushered 2D back inside telling him to go lie down and wait out his migraine whilst she went to go get his lighter back making a beeline straight for Murdoc's room, knowing that's exactly where he'd have skulked off to as 2D staggered off to his own room clutching his head as he did so

With the vocalist safely out of the way Noodle stormed over to Murdoc's room, ignoring the 'do not fuckin' disturb' sign and kicking the door near off of its hinges "'ey! Can't ya read?!" Murdoc snapped not realising who had burst into his room until it was too late, Noodle kicking him in the back of his knees sending him down onto them before grabbing his left arm and twisting it behind his back with enough force to nearly dislocate it

"2D's lighter...now" the guitarist growled putting more pressure on the bassists arm making him exclaim in pain

"Ah fuck! Awright awright awright! Just leggo me fuckin' arm!" Murdoc quickly relented fishing out the lighter from his pocket handing it over to Noodle to which she released his arm "the fuck's wrong with you? Without my arm I can't play! The band would be fucked!" he berated her but she couldn't care less, simply strolling out of the bassists room slamming the door behind her leaving him in his darkness

Heading straight for 2D's room Noodle then found herself standing outside of his door playing with his lighter, this would be the perfect chance to really put on the seduction but on the other hand the vocalist was suffering hard with a migraine so her coming onto him would probably just stress him out more

On the other hand however what better cure was there for pain than pleasure? A sly smile growing on her face Noodle popped the button open on her short shorts so that they were literally just hanging off of her hips before quietly entering the room, she and 2D having had an open door policy with each other ever since the band had reunited after the Plastic Beach incident

As she stepped inside Noodle found the room to be nearly completely dark save for a few streams of light that snuck around 2D's curtains "Toochie? You alright in here?" she asked into the darkness only to get a low grunt in response, her eyes adjusting to the low light to find 2D sprawled out on his bed, one arm draped across his eyes to block out more light whilst a packet of painkillers hung in his other hand, three missing from the pack showing that he had taken a fairly large dosage "I got your lighter"

Moving his arm at the sound of her voice 2D gave her a weak smile "cheer Noods, what would I do without me little luv?" he smiled up at her reaching out to take the lighter from her, quickly pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before taking a deep drag of it, the calming effect of the smoke nursing his migraine to the point that he risked sitting up "much better"

Smiling as 2D visibly relaxed Noodle felt her heart clench again at his brotherly tone _"he stills sees me as his little sister"_ she sighed internally as she watched him smoke and calm himself _"looks like I'm going to have to go all out to show him how much I've grown"_ she decided biting her lip "hey Toochie, I could help with the rest of your migraine if you want"

"Hmm? How'zat then?" 2D asked raising an eyebrow up at her "I've taken all the meds I can right now and the smokes are helpin', ya don't need to do much"

"Just lie down and close your eyes" she told him to which he just shrugged and complied, reclining back on his bed draping his arm over his eyes to which Noodle set her plan in motion, using the darkness in the room and 2D's already poor vision to hide the fact that she was stripping as she tossed her clothes aside, the simple act of being naked in front of 2D making her cunt drip with desire as she then slowly climbed onto the bed "now just lie back and relax"

Honestly expecting a foot rub or something 2D let his mind wander, numbing his body to the point that he barely felt Noodle undoing his belt and jeans or even when she pulled his boxers down "holy shit!" she gasped as his manhood was freed, even in the dark she could tell that he was hung and that he hadn't had chance to shower that morning as his musk hit her hard making her a little dizzy

"Oh my god Toochie" she breathed as she gently wrapped a hand around his shaft, the action finally making him realise what was going on, the vocalist sitting bolt upright and tearing the curtain open to flood the room with light ignoring the pain in his head to stare down at Noodle in total shock

"The fuck are you doing luv?!" he exclaimed to which Noodle snapped a hand up to cover his mouth

"Shhhh Toochie, you don't want Russ to hear you" Noodle hushed him whilst gently stroking his cock, grinning sultrily up at him as she then lowered her mouth to his cock eagerly taking it inside letting out a low hum of arousal around his shaft making 2D gasp at the sensation

Any resistance 2D had over Noodle's actions quickly melted away as she worked his cock with her lips and tongue, the guitarists eyes fluttering closed as she relished his thick masculine flavour which betrayed his 'beta male' personality, her tongue working magic on his length making him momentarily wonder how the hell she got so good at it before pushing those thoughts away not wanting to imagine Noodle having sex with some random guy

Taking him deep down her throat Noodle then quickly pulled back with a slight cough "fuck your dick is so big, how do you hide this in your skinny jeans?" she panted genuinely curious as to how he could hide such a thing without obvious bulging

Not waiting for an answer Noodle gave his cock a heated lick from balls to tip before moving onto the next part, her cunt aching for him as she clambered onto his lap and sat up on her knees, her small hands grasping at his length to guide him inside of her as he stared wide eyed up at her, the little girl that had come to them in a fed ex box had certainly grown up and only now did he truly see it

Happy that 2D wasn't resisting her Noodle slowly eased herself down on his cock, throwing her head back with a gasp of pleasure as she eased every inch of his length inside her hot snug cunt "yessss Toochieeeee" she moaned feeling him fill every inch of her insides to the point that his cock head pressed against her cervix, there was no way he could possibly see her as a little girl now and as an added bonus she got to act out her suppressed fantasies with him

Resting her hands on his chest to support herself Noodle slowly rolled her hips, letting out soft pants and moans with every slight movement she made "you feel so good inside me" she breathed as she arched her back with another sharp cry of pleasure, her perky breasts bouncing as she made the sudden jerky motions

Watching in awe as Noodle rode him 2D found himself completely stunned by her, how could he have not noticed her like this before? Yes he knew she was gorgeous, hell he even told her himself when she had once casually asked how she looked one morning but now he was seeing her on a whole other level, she wasn't the bands little Noodle anymore

She was a fucking woman and she was taking what she wanted

Riding 2D was several minutes more Noodle then screamed his name in ecstasy, forgetting her own advice of keeping quiet to 2D as her body exploded in orgasm, her pussy constricting so tight that 2D couldn't help but fall over the edge with her which only prolonged Noodle's orgasm with the feeling of his hot cum flooding her

When it was over Noodle collapsed back causing 2D's cock to fall out of her cum packed pussy, the guitarist panting heavily as she and 2D stared at each other, the vocalists expression being mainly of shock making her titter "where the bloody 'ell did that come from luv?" he asked finally finding his voice again

Shrugging Noodle just smiled "I dunno, just have been wanting to do that for a long while" she admitted feeling a little relieved to have finally said it which made her feel silly after the fact that they had just fucked "plus you guys always treating me like I'm still some little kid was a big part of it though, if I couldn't convince you with words that I'm all grown up now why not actions?" she explained as she got up and started to get dressed "plus you're a good lay so that was a bonus, we'll have to do this again sometime" Noodle then added giving 2D a flirty wink as she pulled on her top and headed out leaving him in the room

Laying there for several moments staring at the door completely dumbstruck 2D eventually just smirked, she definitely wasn't their little Noodle anymore

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Breaking the habit

Breaking the habit

Noodle chewed her lip as she struggled to stop staring at the smoking cigarette between 2D's lips, having had a doctors check-up for the first time in years she had been told that her lung capacity had dropped significantly since she had last been examined as a child prompting her to make the drastic decision to give up smoking

In doing so however she quickly learned the fact that she lived in an apartment with three smokers made her decision complete and utter torture

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette to finish it off 2D then flicked the butt of it over the side of the balcony to the streets below as he exhaled slowly, Noodle's eyes following the smoke trail before noticing that 2D was staring at her "you doin' alright luv? Cravings 'itting you 'ard?" he asked smiling sympathetically at her, knowing all too well what it was like to try to quit smoking several times only to fail horribly each time

Letting out a heavy sigh Noodle nodded resisting every urge to beg him for a cigarette as 2D reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of gum "'ere, should take ya mind off it" he said offering the gum to the guitarist who eagerly took it, pulling a stick out and tearing the wrapping off before starting to chew, her mood elevating slightly as the gum eased her cravings ever so slightly

"Thanks Toochie" she sighed with somewhat relief leaning up on her toes to give the vocalist a kiss on the cheek, the pair having entered a somewhat relationship since Noodle had decided to show her attraction towards 2D by essentially jumping him and riding him into his mattress and whilst it wasn't the stereotypical 'true love' relationship that most artists liked to publicly display themselves as the pair had enough feelings for each other to make their relationship meaningful, despite this they kept it a secret though mainly to keep Russel from ripping 2D in half

"No worries luv" the vocalist smiled back "now we betta get to practice before Murdoc gets pissy" he then sighed checking his watch having excused himself from practice to have a cigarette ten minutes earlier and knowing Murdoc he was most likely ready to drag 2D back into the studio by his throat

Sighing in reluctant agreement Noodle spat out her gum before opening another stick having chewed the flavour out of the first one in under a minute as she fought through her craving, how little the gum helped her proving the fact of just how addicted she had gotten to cigarettes, never realising how she would go through an entire pack on a stressful day which were quite numerous when it came to sharing an apartment with Murdoc

The moment they reached the recording room Noodle was immediately reminded of why she smoked so much, an empty lager can hitting 2D square between the eyes the moment they walked in followed by Murdoc's slightly slurred shouts about them being late which in turn was followed by Russel's bark for him to shut up as him being pissed was just making it worse

After a mere hour of rehearsing, well trying to rehearse as Murdoc seemed to forget every single note that he was supposed to play in Saturnz Bar Noodle decided that she had had enough, having chewed through the entire pack of gum that 2D had given her and now biting down on one of her spare picks

When Murdoc missed his final note and cursed loudly once again knocking 2D and Russel off rhythm Noodle outright dropped her guitar to the floor "fuck it! I'm out!" she exclaimed before making a quick exit whilst the other's stared at her with dropped jaws, whilst they were equally as annoyed at Murdoc's fuck ups neither 2D or Russel had it in them to outright bail on a recording session so early

"Well if Noods is out I'mma call it quits too, no point trying if you're too drunk to even play properly" Russel stated heaving himself up from his drum set before muttering something about getting started with dinner ignoring Murdoc's protests about needing to keep the practice going

As Russel slammed the door behind him making 2D jump a little Murdoc turned his attention to the singer, his blood shot eyes glaring at him as if daring him to bail out before letting out a sigh "ah fuck off dullard, ya know ya wanna" the bassist sighed acknowledging that that practice session was a total bust "I need another fuckin' drink"

Having wanted an excuse to leave without incurring Murdoc's wrath 2D took the chance to run whilst he had it, nearly smacking into the wall as he ran for the door and tripping as he left crashing into the adjacent wall to the sound of Murdoc growling "fuckin' idiot" behind him

Picking himself up rubbing the new bump on his head 2D then set his focus on finding Noodle to check if she was doing ok, the last time the guitarist had stormed out of a recording session she ended up breaking Murdoc's door down to vent frustration leading to a fortnight long argument between her and the bassist

Luckily upon walking by the bassists room on his search for Noodle he found his door still standing allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief "at least she's not that pissed" he commented as he then headed towards Noodle's room

Strangely enough however when he opened the door to the guitarists room she was still nowhere to be found "what the 'ell? Where is she?" 2D pondered starting to worry that she might have stormed out of the apartment since Noodle wasn't the best person to be in public when she was pissed off

Since it was the last room she could possibly be in 2D checked his own room finding Noodle on his bed wrapped up in his sheets playing video games "there ya are luv" he smiled with slight relief as he entered the bedroom shutting the door behind him to blanket Noodle back in the comfortable darkness of the room save for the light coming from his TV

Giving a small grunt of confirmation that showed she knew 2D was there Noodle kept her eyes on the screen letting the vocalist climb onto the bed with her and leaning back against him as he sat behind her winding his lanky frame around her "first day'a quittin's always a bitch" he commented as he rested his head upon Noodles

"I can see why you kept messing it up, this is torture" Noodle sighed resting her head back against his chin "I just have the urge to just BITE everything!"

"Oral fixation, doctor told me it's one of the worst parts of quittin'" 2D replied "I went through five packs of nicotine gum during the first two days when I tried quittin' for the first time and after that I nearly chewed by fingers down ta the bone" the blue haired man explained as Noodle began idly chewing on her own finger, not even noticing until a tooth dug in too hard making her hiss and pull the digit away "the best thing ya can do is just distract yerself"

Leaning back harder against 2D Noodle just nodded but what could she do to distract herself from the near crippling cravings? Nuzzling her head back against the vocalist's chest Noodle breathed in deep relishing his warm smoky scent, the smell of cigarettes on him calming her slightly prompting her to lean up and nuzzle her cheek against his jawline affectionately making him chuckle "only you can go from pissed off to frisky this quickly luv"

"You said it yourself, I need to distract myself" Noodle tittered back as she turned around to face him running her lips along his jawline "and right now I need the biggest fucking distraction I can get" she then purred huskily as she reached down to cup 2D's groin, already feeling him harden in her grasp making her bite her lip "I really need your dick Toochie"

As Noodle began to undo his pants 2D realised that he was in no position to argue with her, not that he was planning on doing so that is as he pants went to her shirt lifting it up, forcing Noodle to release his belt buckle for a split second to raise her arms to let him remove her shirt before quickly getting back to work in undoing his pants whilst 2D fiddled with the clasp of her bra

Lifting his hips to help Noodle pull down his pants and underwear in one go 2D finally rid the guitarist of her bra leaving them both half naked to which he moved his hands to her face pulling her into a deep kiss, the action making Noodle simper and moan against his mouth able to taste his last cigarette on his tongue, one of her hands moving to wind her fingers into her hair whilst the other gently stroked his cock

A few moments into the kiss however the cravings for nicotine came back hard reminding Noodle of the main reason for doing this prompting her to shove 2D back onto his bed as she stood up, hurriedly undoing her pants and sliding them down her legs along with her panties kicking off her shoes as well in the process

Now adequately naked Noodle all but dived on her lover knocking the wind out of him as she pinned him to the bed, 2D's eyes wide with surprise as she grabbed hold of his wrists pinning them down whilst teasing his cock with her tight little slit "oooooh yes Toochie, so hard, all for me" she breathed as she ran her wet little cunt along the length of him, adoring the feeling of his heat and thickness against her folds before angling her hips to slide her cunt all the way down his dick

Throwing her head back with pleasure as 2D filled her to the brim, his cock head pressing snugly to her cervix sending a jolt of ecstasy straight up her spine "oh fuck Toochie, this is what I needed" she moaned gyrating her hips as she squeezed her pussy tighter around his cock, the overwhelming pleasure of the penetration easily suppressing her nicotine cravings

Moving her hands from his wrists to his chest to balance herself Noodle rode 2D harder and faster making his mattress creak and shake beneath them, 2D's hands now free to move up to cup her chest making her hiss with pleasure at the feeling of his rough palms against her sensitive breasts

"Jesus Luv…so tight…" 2D groaned as it felt like Noodle was trying to snap his dick off with every movement, her riding pace erratic and almost crazed as she gave into the overwhelming pleasure of the act, the guitarist a little too happy to be finally rid of the crippling nicotine craving she had been suffering all day feeling her orgasm building up already

Feeling Noodle getting tighter and wetter around him 2D then rolled them over pinning the guitarist under him making her keen with delight as his cock pushed in deeper with the new position "ah yes Toochie! I'm cumming!" Noodle cried out as she wrapped her legs tight around the vocalist's narrow waist, digging her heels hard to his lower back as she came hard around his cock

As she got even tighter around his manhood 2D was forced to stall his thrusts and wait out her climax, lowering his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss making her moan and simper as she tasted the smoke on his tongue again

Eagerly kissing him back as she rode out her orgasm Noodle moaned louder against his tongue as she felt him throb inside of her to which she broke the kiss and pushed against his shoulders "Toochie…let me suck your dick…I want to taste it…" she panted unwinding her legs from around his waist to let him pull away and sit back on his knees to which she promptly rolled onto her front facing him hungrily taking his cock into her mouth

The moment his cock passed her lips and rested on her tongue a wave of satisfaction and almost relief washed over Noodle as her oral fixation was appeased near instantly, the guitarist humming and moaning loudly around his shaft as she bobbed her head along it, barely taking a minute to make her lover cum hard straight down her throat as he groaned her name

Falling back onto his elbows 2D panted heavily for breath as Noodle continued to suck on his dick even after he had stopped cumming "ease up there luv…little sensitive right now…" he panted to which Noodle shook her head without taking his cock from between her lips, sucking harder on him making his back arch before pulling back for a few seconds to breathe and speak

"No…I've found the…perfect cigarette substitute" she moaned before taking his manhood back into her mouth making her cheek bulge out with it, drooling heavily around him before pulling away again "you lucky bastard, every time I need a cigarette you're gonna get a blowjob" she promised before going in to deepthroat him again sending another wave of almost painful pleasure through 2D's system, making him wonder if he'd even survive how long it would take for Noodle to completely quit

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Convention days

Convention days

"Murdoc, you have five god damn seconds to grow the fuck up and come out of your damn room!"

"I told ya I ain't fuckin' going!"

"You promised 2D that you were coming so you're coming!"

"I promised fuck all!"

Noodle smirked to herself as Russel's and Murdoc's argument echoed through their apartment, the guitarist fixing the last of her make up before inspecting herself in her large wall mirror, Horror-con had come to London again and upon hearing the news 2D had insisted that they all go with enough childish enthusiasm that even Murdoc had agreed to go just to make him shut up, a fact that the bassist was now adamantly denying as the drummer hammered on his door

Setting down her make up brush after adding one final touch up Noodle deemed her outfit near enough perfect for the convention, the guitarist having decided to go as a Zombie girl to correspond with 2D's love of Zombie movies wearing a ripped vest that was torn in the right places to show skin but not the good stuff along with a ripped pair of jeans torn for the same effect, for the skin that was exposed she had carefully discoloured it using makeup to give the opinion of the dirt and decay befitting of a Zombie

To finish it all off she painted the skin around her right eye a blood read to mimic a wound perfecting her look "Toochie is gonna love this" she grinned to herself before pulling a mock Zombie stance in the mirror making herself laugh before a loud crash made her jump

"MY FUCKIN' DOOR!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A STUBBORN BITCH YOUR DOOR WOULD STILL BE THERE! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Smirking at the sounds of Russel physically forcing Murdoc out of his room Noodle gave herself one last inspection in the mirror before heading out of her room towards 2D's room, the guitarist expecting him to have put as much effort into his costume as she had into hers

Letting herself into 2D's room Noodle was far from disappointed as she found the vocalist had gone with Bela Lugosi's Dracula for inspiration, the lanky man dressed in tight black suit pants, a white shirt with a sleeveless black dress jacket as well as a long black cape fastened around his neck

At first 2D didn't seem to notice her entrance which Noodle quickly figured out why when she noticed a small hand mirror in his hand and a makeup brush in the other with white face paint on it "focus…focus…" she heard him mutter as the brush shook in his hand, the vocalist trying to finish off the remaining bits of skin around his eyes without stabbing himself in them with white face paint

Watching for a moment as he brought the brush close to his face several times only to chicken out every time Noodle decided to take pity on him "need some help there Toochie?" she asked making 2D jump and shriek with shock at the sudden sound of her voice, the sharp almost girly noise he made making the guitarist giggle as she shot her hand out to catch the brush as it flew out of his hands

"Jesus luv, you coulda knocked!" 2D exclaimed as Noodle sat herself down in front of him

"Oh don't be such a baby" she playfully scolded him grabbing hold of his face by his chin and pulling him closer with it "now don't' move otherwise I'm gonna give you new pupils" she warned him as she began to fill in the finishing touches to his make-up leaving his face a perfect deathly white befitting of a Vampire "there, perfect! Bela himself would be proud" Noodle then declared before leaning in for a quick kiss, happy to find the paint around 2D's mouth dry so that it didn't stain her skin

"Bella? This ain't no Twilight bollocks luv" 2D commented making Noodle almost face palm

"No Toochie, Bela Lugosi, the original Dracula actor"

"Oh really? Aww I was goin' for Christopher Lee!" the vocalist complained making Noodle titter when 2D's door suddenly burst open and Murdoc stepped inside the room

"We fuckin' goin' or what?" the bassist grunted not sporting roughed up clothes and even a black eye showing that he had put up that much of a struggle against Russel that the drummer had to beat him down "ya look like a poof" he then scoffed at 2D as if trying to reaffirm his masculinity before turning and walking back out of the room

Watching Murdoc leave 2D mockingly mouthed his insult back at him whilst mimicking speech with his hand making Noodle giggle "come on Toochie, we had better get going before he throws a hissy fit and Russel has to fuck up his other eye" she stated to which 2D agreed, as funny as it sounded he knew that Murdoc had the only car at that moment and refused to let anyone else drive it so if he refused to go none of them could go

Hurrying outside to Murdoc's car they found the bassist already in the driver's seat clutching the wheel hard enough to make the rubber creak, knowing better than to sit next to him when he was in such a mood 2D and Noodle opted to squeeze into the back with Russel who like Murdoc had gone without a costume, mainly because no one made Halloween costumes remotely in his size

The drive to the convention was filled with a stony silence as Murdoc glared back at 2D and Noodle whenever they tried to start a conversation but when they arrived the awkward drive was made completely worth it, 2D jumping out of the car the moment they parked with the glee of a child despite being nearly forty, the sight making Noodle giggle, Russel smirk and Murdoc slam his head against the steering wheel muttering "I don't fuckin' know 'im"

Jumping out to follow her lover Noodle was surprised as to just how big of a turn out Horror-Con had attracted as the line to get into the convention was beyond huge and a good nine out of ten people in the line was in costume "this is fuckin' amazin'" 2D buzzed bouncing on his heels as he took in the grand scale of the convention

"Yeah but waitin's gonna be an ass ache" Russel sighed as he mentally counted the people in line, stopping when he got passed ninety "gonna take hours to even reach the door"

"Yeah about that" 2D replied as he reached into his pocket, pulling out four tickets "we won't be waitin' at all, got four line skip passes" he beamed with a broken grin

"What? Toochie these cost a fortune!" Noodle gasped as 2D handed them each their ticket

"Yup, saved up all year for 'em" 2D smiled proudly as they took their tickets "now come on! I wanna go inside!" he then added, his childlike excitement refilling him as he took off towards the front of the line leaving his bandmates to catch up

Upon entering the convention the band was further taken back by the grand scale of it "a'right, I take it back, this place ain't 'alf bad" Murdoc commented as he took in the sight of the costumed women and girls that wandered around the venues "I'm a…gonna be over here for a bit" he chuckled lecherously before wandering off in the direction of the cosplay girls

"Ah damn it, I'mma go after him, make sure he doesn't make a total ass of himself or get the police after us" Russel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "dumbass cracka, you two go have fun" the drummer added before lumbering off after Murdoc as the bassist had already earned his first slap of the day within two minutes of starting

Smirking at the sight as Russel took off after Murdoc Noodle turned to find 2D had wandered off, not having to look far to find him getting his picture taken with someone dressed as Van Helsing "I think I'd have less trouble controlling a five year old" she sighed wearily before heading after him

"So who's your friend?" she teased as the Van Helsing finally walked away "did he ask for your autograph too?" she asked expecting that to be the main reason 2D was approached

"Huh? Nah he just wanted a photo with Dracula, took a few actually" the vocalist replied

"Wait? So he didn't want an autograph from the singer for the Gorillaz? That's kinda refreshing"

"Yeah, I don't think he knew who I was"

"Huh, hold on a second" Noodle told him before wandering off towards a couple of costumed girls who were talking nearby, 2D watching as she proceeded to talk to the girls seemingly asking them something to which they shrugged and shook their head

When she came back 2D couldn't help but ask what she had said to them "I asked if they knew who I was and they had no idea, they couldn't recognize me under my makeup"

"That or they're just not fans of us" 2D suggested to which Noodle shrugged

"Yeah I guess, it's kinda weird not being recognized though, usually we can't go anywhere without someone at least commenting" Noodle stated before a small smile graced her features "it's kind of nice not getting recognized actually, we can do whatever we want now"

"We could always do what we wanted luv"

"Yeah but this is different, we can REALLY do what we want now and it won't be in the tabloids tomorrow" Noodle explained before a realisation came to her, they could do ANYTHING without risk of being identified, a realisation that sent a dirty idea to her mind and a jolt of excitement to her core "come with me" she then told him with a broad grin grabbing her lover by the wrist and dragging him into the crowd without explaining herself

Dragging him past the crowd Noodle quickly found a back entrance to the staff area in the back of the venue and taking a quick glance to make sure the door wasn't alarmed and that no one was looking she dragged her lover through "what're we doin' back here luv?" 2D asked glancing around nervously, he had saved up for so long so he didn't want to risk getting kicked out and potentially banned from future events

"You never wanted to fuck a hot Zombie girl before?" Noodle breathed brazenly cupping his groin making him stiffen and hiss "come on Toochie admit it, you wanted to bend me over and fuck my brains out the moment you saw me in costume" she breathed turning around to grind back against him, able to feel his heart hammering against her back

Gritting his teeth as Noodle began to grind her arse hard against his groin 2D found his resistance to the idea melting away, Noodle always knew what got him going and the idea of a sexy Zombie girl hungry for his dick instead of his flesh was incredibly tempting to him especially as she bent over to grind her arse back harder against him whilst looking over her shoulder biting her lip at him

"Alright luv, just try to keep quiet, I don't wanna get caught" the vocalist husked as he reached around her to start undoing her shorts making the guitarist giggle lustfully

"I'll try" she purred as she wiggled her hips helping 2D pull her shorts and underwear down, her groin and arse the only parts of her body clean of the body paint she had lined herself with "you've always dreamed of having a little Zombie slut haven't you? Go on, fuck me like you've always dreamed of it" she breathed looking back at his groin with a hungry glint in her eye

Undoing his pants 2D freed his hardening erection sliding it deep into Noodle's waiting pussy, the guitarist letting out a moan of almost relief as his length filled her completely "oooooh Toochie, so deeeeep" she slurred as she reached back to grasp at his forearms to help balance herself, grinding back against him as his cock head pressed against her cervix

Groaning as Noodle pushed her arse back hard against his groin 2D began to slowly buck his hips gently thrusting into her making her eyes cross for a moment "Jesus luv, you're going so tight" he panted as Noodle bucked back harder against him making her arse clap against his groin

"You're just so big Toochie" Noodle moaned back digging her fingers harder into his forearms "feels so good"

Gritting his teeth as Noodle bucked back harder against him 2D glanced around every few moments to make sure that they were still alone, despite Noodle's insistence that no one would recognize them he was sure that there would be someone that could see passed their makeup and he really didn't want it plastered in the news that two members of the Gorillaz had been arrested for public indecency

Feeling the guitarist squeeze even tighter around him 2D broke free from her grip before reaching under her to grasp at her clothed breasts, squeezing them firmly as he pulled her back up, making her stand upright as he bit down on her shoulder making her gasp breathlessly, the perfect mixture of pleasure and slight pain setting off her orgasm

As Noodle started to cry out with pleasure 2D snapped his hand up to cover her mouth, muffling her scream of pleasure whilst the rare show of dominance only turned her on even more, the guitarist pushing herself up on her toes as her body shivered with delight

Riding out her orgasm Noodle sucked two of 2D's fingers into her mouth letting her hook her mouth open as he continued to thrust into her, his cock starting to throb signalling his release "cum Tooshie…" she slurred as she drooled on his fingers "wanna feelsh…your cum…" she pleaded squeezing even tighter around him making him choke on his breath as his climax hit him hard

Noodle's eyes rolled back as 2D's cum flooded her needy hole, her toes curling again in her shoes as she reached back burying her fingers in her lovers' hair, loving every hot spurt of cum he dumped inside of her "Tooshieeeeee…..soooo goood…."

When 2D's released ended Noodle slid herself off of him pulling away from his grasp before dropping to her knees in front of him, eagerly taking his cock into her mouth to suck him clean, humming and moaning around his shaft as she sucked up every drop of cum he had left in him before releasing his manhood from her hot little mouth "never thought a Vampire would be the one getting sucked" she joked before giving his cock one last loving lick and doing his pants back up "come on, Russel might be looking for us"

Nodding dumbly as Noodle pulled her pants back up 2D let her drag him back out into the venue to which she got a text upon re-joining the crowds, pulling out her phone she found the text to be from Russel _"baby girl, Murdoc got his dumb ass kicked out and since I was with him I got curbed as well, tell me when you want me to pick you guys up later, I'll just steal the dumbasses keys, have fun"_

Shaking her head at the text not feeling the slightest bit of surprise that Murdoc had caused enough trouble to get kicked out Noodle just pocketed her phone "come on Toochie, I think there's a venue screening new horror movie trailers over there" she told her lover, she had had her fun at Horror-Con, now it was time to make sure 2D enjoyed the real reason why he came

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
